Sword Art Online:Return To Aincrad
by TeruVirgoM1
Summary: Ten years have passed since the SAO incident, and all of the survivors are leading full lives. One of the survivors though, never told his child about the NerveGear. She discovers the NerveGear, and makes the mistake of putting it on. She cannot get out of SAO, so the government calls on the one who beat the game to get her out.
1. Return to Sword Art Online- Part I

Thank You to everyone who reads this Fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy it!

It has been 10 years since the SAO incident, and since then, all of the survivors have been living full lives. One of them, however, never told his child about his NerveGear…

"I'm gonna catch you!", Klein said to his daughter, Osuda, as they were playing a game of tag.

"No you won't!", Osuda said.

"Ah ha!", Klein said as he picked up Osuda, and started to tickle her.

"No!", she screamed as she started to laugh. Klein began laughing too after a few seconds. THe phone started ringing then.

"Sorry sweetie, I have to get that.", Klein said as he went and picked up the phone.

"Oh, hey Koga… Yeah sure I can come in today... Alright, see you then."

As Klein went to put down the phone, Osuda said, "You have to leave for work?".

"Yeah, they need me to come in and review some documents. I won't be back until around 8, so heat something up from the fridge."

"Ok."

"I'll see you tonight." Klein said as he kissed Osuda of her forehead.

"Bye dad, I love you."

" I love you too sweetie." Klein said as he went out and got into his car. After about an hour, Osuda heated up some leftover spaghetti, and watched some TV. After she was done with her dinner, she decided to go up to the attic, because Klein never let her go up there. She never knew why, but she figured that it was just because he didn't want her to see some things from when he was her age. When she had gotten up to the attic, she decided to go through the box labeled NerveGear first.

"I wonder what this is." Osuda said as she took out the NerveGear, along with the instruction manual. After she had gotten it out, she decided to read the manual, to see what it was.

"Sword… Art… Online." She read aloud. "Cool! This looks like a really old version of what dad said is Argus… or something like that. Lets try it out!". She eventually got the NerveGear rigged up, and decided to go into her bedroom to use it. "Link Start" Osuda yelled out. The NerveGear started up, and she saw all of the effects from the VRMMO that she was playing. Sword Art Online. She was amazed at the Town of Beginnings, and she wondered why no one else was there. "Maybe this is a game that is only one player." Osuda thought to herself. "But then why is so big? Eh, I don't care. This is amazing! Dad won't be back for a few hours, so I guess that I could spend a little while here."

After a few hours had gone by, Osuda had decided that she should log out, and see if her dad was home yet. She swiped up on the menu, and looked for the logout button, but it was not there. She decided to press the Contact Game Master option, but it wasn't working.

"What the heck!" Osuda said. "I can't log out!? Dad, are you out there!? Please, HELP ME!"

"Osuda NO!" Klein said as he saw his daughter, not waking up from SAO.


	2. Return to Sword Art Online- Part II

**Thank You to the people who have already followed and favorited this story.**

**I will be trying to post a new chapter every couple of days, so please enjoy! **

"Osuda NO!" Klein said as he saw his daughter, not waking up from SAO. Klein was in shock, and he didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could, he called the police.

"What do you mean your daughter is _stuck_ in a game?" the police officer said. "That kind of thing hasn't happened since the Sword Art Online Incident."

"I don't care if you don't believe me, but my daughter **cannot** get out of the game! No you better do something about this before-"

"Know hold your horses! We don't know for sure what happened. It is possible that she is not stuck in the game. She probably is just in one of the VRMMO games that is one your headset."

"Did you not hear me the first time? Or are you just a stupid stuck up son of a bitch who is not concerned about another person's child?"

"Are you asking to get slapped?!"

"No, but I am asking you to do something!"

"Alright, Alright! The best thing that I can do is put you in contact with somebody from the government that I know. He's an expert on Virtual Worlds." the policeman said as he wrote down a phone number on his notepad. "There's nothing else I can do for you now, so good luck."

"Thank you officer." Klein said. "Kaya… Hirohisa. I hope this works."

After Klein called the number, and spoke with Mr. Hirohisa, he came to Klein's house.

"So, she can't log out you say?" Mr. Hirohisa said.

"Yeah. I tried to wake her up, but it wasn't working."

"Did you try turning of the headset?"

"Are you insane?! If it's like with SAO, doing that would fry her brain! Do I look crazy?! No, wait, don't answer that."

"Alright, I'll get some medics down here, and we'll transfer her to a hospital. In the meantime though, I'm going to get somebody who can help you more than I can."

"And whose' that!" Klein asked.

_The scene shifts to a house in Tokyo_

After Mr. Hirohisa knocked on the door, a man answered, dressed only in black.

"Kazuto Kirigaya? We need your help."

**If you guys are enjoying this Fanfiction so far, and you are fans of the Anime,**

**The Seven Deadly Sins, you should check out LifeDrained! **


	3. Return to Sword Art Online- Part III

**Please enjoy this new chapter of my Fanfiction! **

**Also thank you to the people who have followed my story!**

"So basically, you want me to go back into that death game, and rescue a little girl?!" Kirito said.

"Well… yes that is exactly what we want you to do." Mr. Hirohisa said. "You wouldn't be the only one though Mr. Kirigaya. We are currently recruiting other Sword Art Online survivors to help with this operation."

"Ok, so what you really are saying is that you want a bunch of people to go back into that death game, and rescue a little girl."

"I know this sounds bad, but I think you'll change your mind once you find out whose daughter it is you'd be rescuing."

_The scene shifts to the front porch at Klein's house in Kyoto_

"Klein, let me introduce you to the man who beat Sword Ar-"

"Kirito?!" Klein said, cutting of Mr. Hirohisa.

"Klein!?"

"Oh, you are already acquainted. Well this should speed things up a little bit. I will leave you two here so that Klein can fill you in about his situation. Goodbye." Mr. Hirohisa said as he walked out the door.

"Klein, what the heck is going on here?!"

"I should probably give you some information. You see, Osuda is my daughter, and she put on my old NerveGear. She tried to log into SAO, and know she can't get out. I knew I shouldn't have gone into work that day-"

"It's not your fault Klein. Don't worry, I'll get her out."

"What do you mean, you?! Every damn SAO survivor will be helping you, including me. I know how you think Kirito. You're still the same cocky bastard that you always were, but there is no way that you are doing this by yourself!"

"Klein… Ok, fine, you can come. Just don't do anything stupid."

"You can count on that."

_The scene switches to a hospital in Tokyo where many other SAO survivors have already met._

"Liz, Agil, Silica, A…" Kirito said, stopping as he saw Asuna. "Asuna, what are you doing here?!"

"You didn't think that I wouldn't overhear your conversation with Mr. Hirohisa. We're a team, there is no way that you are going into SAO without me!" Asuna said.

"I know, just be careful, ok?"

"Ok."

"Everybody!" Kirito shouted at the crowd of SAO survivors. "Thank you all for doing this, I know this isn't easy. Our only goal is to find Klein's daughter, Osuda. This time though guys, (Kirito sighs), there is no stopping. We need to clear all 100 floors, to get Osuda out. We cannot log out, so let's get this done quickly. (People murmuring) I know that this is going to be hard, but we can do this guys, so LET'S GO!"

"YEAH!" Everybody shouted.

"Let's go." Asuna said. After everybody was hooked up, and about to start diving, Kirito remembered the cabin that he and Asuna got back 10 years ago. He realized, that there would be no time to buy it again, but all he wanted to do, was see it again.

"Link Start!" Everybody said, as the NerveGear started up.

As Kirito opened his eyes, he saw everybody together, in the middle of the Town of Beginnings.

"We're here." Kirito said, as he took a deep breath, and began Sword Art Online, once again.

**Hey, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I might not be posting a new one for a few days, but please, Follow and Favorite my story, and check out Lifedrained and his stories as well! **


	4. The Journey Begins

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**And please you guys who have followed or favorited my story, tell your friends about it!**

"Oh my god." Agil said. "It's just like I remember it."

"Yeah." Asuna said. "I had forgotten how beautiful it is here."

"Maybe I can open up my shop again." Agil said.

"Sorry Agil." Kirito said. "We don't have time relive our experience here."

"He's right." Asuna said. "We have to save Osuda as quickly as we can."

"Alright everybody listen up!" Kirito shouted at the crowd of people. "Our only goal here, is to save Klein's daughter, so pay close attention! Because the rigs at the hospital we are using does not have any of our saved data from our original characters, we are starting from scratch, so we need to level up before go looking for Osuda. There is a chance that she has found out where floor one is, so we need to make sure we find her before she finds the boss! First order of business, the hospital said that they made sure that they would open a window for us to log out at 6pm every day, using electronic signals to disable the game settings for a few seconds, so everybody needs to keep track of the time!"

(Murmuring in the crowd) "Ok, got it."

"Alright! Another thing that we are going to need are quality swords. We can get those after we do some hunting in the field. Everybody needs to form a group of at least 5. Meet back here around 3:30 so that we can figure if we are ready to go look for Osuda. Oh, and one last thing. If anyone sees Osuda, message me, or Klein immediately. Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it."

"Ok then, let's go."

_About 2 hours later _

"Hey Kirito." Klein said as he walked up to him.

"Hey Klein, how have you been doing so far."

"Well, I managed to find a we boars, and one wolf. I made it to level three, and I am almost am at level four."

"That's good, but that's not what I meant."

"(Klein sighs) I am doing a little better, but I just can't help but worry about her. I still just feel bad about not telling her about SAO. God damn it, if I had just told her, then I-"

"Don't go there Klein. This is not your fault. Remember, I made a promise, and I intend keep it."

"Thanks Kirito. We should probably get back now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." On the way back to the Town of Beginnings, Kirito was stopped by Asuna.

"What's up Asuna?"

"Kirito, listen. Didn't you think it was a little strange that after all this time, we were able to log back into SAO?"

"Well… no I hadn't put much thought into it."

"I remembered that after we were all out of SAO, the servers were shut down, and Aincrad was destroyed. I thought about it for a while, and I came up with only one answer. Somebody is keeping SAO alive."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter, but please keep reading! **


	5. Find Osuda

**Hey guys, hope you are all enjoying the Fanfiction! Thank you to all of the people who are reading the story, and I hope that you keep on with it!**

_The scene starts at an Inn in game_

It had just been a few minutes since Kirito had his 6 o'clock check up at the hospital, and he was back in game, lying in a bed, at an Inn. He kept thinking about what Asuna had said earlier. 'Somebody is keeping SAO alive.' "_This doesn't make any since. How can somebody be keeping the servers up and running after all this time. Why?__Could it be-"_

"Hey Kirito." Lisbeth said as she walked into the Inn bedroom.

Kirito jumped. "Lisbeth, you scared me. Don't do that to me-"

"Listen Kirito. There's something that you need to see."

_The scene switches to the entrance to floor one_

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" Kirito said.

"Alright, so there was a party that included me, Agil, Silica, and two others were going hunting, and we found this."

"The entrance to the boss room."

"Yeah. But there's more." Lisbeth said as she went through the entrance.

"I still don't understand what we are doing here."

"You'll see in a minute." As Lisbeth said as she and Kirito walked right up to the boss room door.

"Ok, this is good. We can get everybody together to clear-"

"There's no need. We went inside the boss room, and we found out that it's already been cleared."

"What?! How is that even possible? Did somebody do it one their own?"

"No. We already asked everybody else, and they all said that they didn't clear it."

"Then that means that either somebody is lying… or somehow Osuda cleared the first floor boss."

"I thought about that too, but it took a half a dozen parties to clear it when we were here."

"Unless…"

_The scene switches to a dinner in game_

"Klein, did Osuda ever take any martial arts, or weapons classes?"

"Uh, yeah. She got really good with a sword in her karate class. Why do you ask?"

"Well it looks like she managed to clear the first floor boss. That means that she is on the second floor now."

"Oh my god."

"We're organizing everybody to travel to floor two right now. No matter what, we will find Osuda."


	6. Do you see what I see?

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the fanfiction! Please let me know what you are thinking of it! **

"How the hell did she clear the first floor by herself?!" Klein said.

"I don't know." Kirito said. "Maybe she found a legendary weapon?"

"On the first floor?!" Asuna said. "I don't think that that is even possible."

"Well, however it happened, she's on the second floor now, and we need to find her!" Klein said.

"Alright, as soon as we hit the second floor, we organize some searching parties to spread out."

"Sounds good to me."

_A few minutes later, on floor two_

"Ok Kirito, I'm going out." Klein said.

"Umm, you aren't going anywhere without your party."

"Fine, but I'm not waiting up for them if they fall behind!"

"Ok, just keep cool Klein."

"Yeah, sure Kirito. Bye!"

"Agil, Lisbeth, keep an eye on him, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright, we have 5 parties put together to go search for Osuda. If there are any problems, message me or Asuna, and we will come. Also, one more thing. If you find Osuda, message Klein first, so that he knows that she's ok."

"Got it!" Everybody said as they went on their way.

"Kirito." Asuna said. "Do you think that she's ok?"

"I think that she can hold her own for now. We just need to make sure that we find her before she finds the boss room on this floor."

(Kirito gets the message alert) "Ok, we're going to the SAO Inn just under a mile from here. They found Osuda."

_The scene shifts to the outside of the Inn on floor two_

"Where is she?" Asuna said.

"We put her in one of the bedrooms upstairs. We have a problem though." Agil said.

"What's going on?" Kirito said.

_The scene switches to the upstairs bedroom_

"Ahh! Let me out of here you monsters! Oh god, there are more of them!"

"What the hell happened?!" Kirito said.

"Well, it looks like she thinks that we are her enemies."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I might not be posting anything else until Sunday, so please stick with this!**


	7. Quest: Master of Illusions- Part I

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything for a while now, things just got busy.**

**But anyways, enjoy this new chapter!**

"What the hell happened?!" Klein yelled.

"We're not sure." Agil said. "We only found one thing next to her when we found her, show them Liz." He said as Lisbeth pulled out a potion bottle.

"How is that supposed to be helpful?" Klein said.

"We figured out that there was nothing left in it. It should have disappeared by now, but it hasn't." Lisbeth said. "Not only that, but there is something in the bottle, but we don't know what it is yet."

"Then let's find out." Kirito said as he approached Lisbeth and reached into the bottle.

"Well whatever it is, it's hard to get out!" Kirito said as he fell back with a scroll in his hand.

"A scroll?" Asuna said.

"Well read it already!" Lisbeth said.

"Alright." Kirito said as he opened up the scroll.

"Ahh!" Osuda screamed from upstairs. After the scroll was finally open, words began to form from fire. Then, Osuda seemed to stop screaming.

"What the hell was that?!" Klein screamed.

"I don't know, but somebody should check on Osuda." Kirito said.

"I already did." Asuna said. "She passed out, but she seems to be ok, her health didn't go down at all."

"Good." Agil said. "Now, what does the scroll say?"

"Right." Kirito said as he read aloud the words on the scroll:

_He who holds this scroll, knows of the curse,_

_Do not fulfill the quest, and the Illusions will only get worse. _

After Kirito finished reading off of the scroll, a quest popped up over it.

"Master of Illusions." Kirito said. "What should we do?"

"If it's going make Osuda ok, then we should accept the damn quest!" Klein said.

"Alright." Kirito said as he pushed the button to accept the quest.

"Ok, so now what?" Asuna said. Right after she said that, the entire group began to glow, and a strong wind began to swirl around them.

"What's going on!" Silica said.

"I don't know!" Agil said. Just a few seconds later, the whole group was looking around, at an area that they had never seen before.

"Whoa." Agil said. "It looks like something out of a fairy tale."

"Look out guys." Kirito said. "We're going on a quest never seen before."

**Thanks for reading this chapter guys, hope you liked it! I will be trying to post more quest chapters later, so let me know if you like them! **


	8. Quest: Master of Illusions- Part II

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone that is sticking with this, I know that I have not been posting very much lately, and I might not be posting much for a while. I hope you are enjoying the fanfiction!**

"I thought that only ALO created new quests?" Lisbeth said.

"Yeah, Yui told us about the system when the whole thing happened around New Years." Asuna said.

"So how is it possible to have a new quest pop up like this?"

"I really don't care right now." Klein said. "Can we just go complete this quest and get Osuda back?!"

"We will Klein." Kirito said. "We just need to be careful, we don't know what we will have to do yet, so one wrong step, and we're all dead."

"He's right." Asuna said. "Just stay calm Klein, and we'll be alright."

"I know."

"We should get going." Kirito said. "Since we're not sure what is going to happen, we should all stick together, and follow one of these paths. Everybody needs to be on guard."

"Right!"

"Then let's move out."

_The scene shifts to an apartment just outside of Tokyo, where a man is looking at multiple computer screens, showing the SAO survivors in their quest_

"That's it, come to me, said the spider to the fly." The man said.

_The scene switches back to the SAO quest_

"Ahhh!" Screamed Asuna and Kirito as the struck two lizard like opponents. "That should be the last of them." Kirito said. "It looks like that might be the boss room up ahead. Let's go"

As a few of the players opened up the door to the boss room, white flames began to light across the room.

"Alright, everybody stay on guard." Asuna said. "We don't know anything about it's attack patterns, or it's skills."

"She's right." Kirito said. "We need to stick together, otherwise-"

"Behind you!" Silica said as she struck Asuna with her dagger.

"What's gotten into Silica!" Kirito said.

"What do you mean Kirito, there was something behind you-"

"Ahhh!" Klein said as he tried to attack Kirito.

"What is going on with you guys!" Kirito said as he parried Klein's attack. "_No, wait. This is not their fault. This is our quest. We have to determine who is who without attacking them, and find the real opponent. (Sigh) This is going to be a long quest." _

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you are enjoying this new quest chapter, let me know what you think of it. Please stay with the Fanficion even though I have not been posting as often! **


	9. Quest Complete

**Hey guys! I know that a few people have stopped following the story, so please, tell your friends about it! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"Asuna?! Klein?! Agil?! Are you guys there?!" Kirito yelled out into the boss room.

"Give me back my daughter you monster!" Klein yelled as he attacked Kirito.

"Klein, stop this! It's me, Kirito!" _" He probably can't hear me. He's probably just hearing monster sounds. There's only one way to let him know that it is me." _Right after he dodged Klein's attack, Kirito grabbed Klein by the shoulders, and slapped him. "Wake up Klein!" Klein stumbled around for a second, and then squinted at Kirito.

"What's going on Kirito?"

"Klein, thank God your ok!"

"You crazy bastard, how did you know it was me?! I thought that you were a monster!"

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now, we have to worry about the others. They think that we're monsters, and the only way that we can get to the boss, is by finding the real one."

"So, how are we going to do that?"

"I have an idea, but it might not work. Are you with me?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright, what did you see when you looked at me?"

"I saw a kind of see through monster, like, I could see that flame over there through you."

"Then that means… That's it! Get one of those torches, and start looking for a monster."

"Got it." Klein said as he went and picked up one of the torches that was lined up around the boss room. "God said, let there be light!" He said as he threw the torch in the middle of the boss room. It revealed three of the monsters fighting each other.

"Well that's one way of doing things. Klein! Get one of those torches closer to them!"

"Will do!" Klein picked up another torch, and ran all the way up to the monsters, and held it up to them.

"Ahh! What the hell… Klein?" Asuna said.

"Thank God! Asuna!" Kirito yelled.

"Kirito! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"What about the others though-"

"'They're fine. I figured out the trick Kirito. But it looks like you guys did too."

"Enough of this stuff!" Klein said. "Let's take down this boss, wherever he is!"

"He's right." Kirito said. "You said that everyone else is out of this trance, right? So that means that the boss should be coming right about-" Suddenly, a giant with a magician's hat and cane came out of nowhere.

"Alright let's do this guys!" Kirito yelled. "Ahhhh!"

_The scene shifts to after the group fights the boss, and is transported back to the Inn _

"Nice work guys! We completed this quest, and got a nice boss drop too! Right Klein- Klein?" Kirito had missed Klein, because he didn't want to wait to see if the effects of the potion had worn off of Osuda yet. He burst into the room and saw his daughter, asleep, just waking up.

"Dad?"

"Osuda?!" Klein could barely contain himself. All he could do was cry, and hug his daughter.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment and let me know what you think about this Fanfiction! Just a heads up that I will not be posting anything next Tuesday through Saturday at least, so please keep up with the fanfiction! **


End file.
